


Perfect

by StarFromPhoenix



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My Own Fantasy, Romance, Smut, special request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 16:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarFromPhoenix/pseuds/StarFromPhoenix
Summary: I give you a super sweet engagement fic written as a birthday gift! Please enjoy one and all!HAPPY BIRTHDAY ASHLEY!





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashleymoshow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleymoshow/gifts).

Timothée looked up at the dark clouds. He was walking as briskly as he could. He had a couple of magazines tucked under his arm and he didn’t want to get them wet. He stopped at a red light, practically bouncing on the ball of his feet. He couldn’t wait to get home. He couldn’t wait to tell Armie the news. He was so excited. 

He had been working his ass off these last few months and it had finally paid off. As he ran up the stairs to their brownstone, he couldn’t help the grin that was spreading on his face. He was home a bit earlier than he anticipated. He burst in through the front door. 

“Babe! Babe!” Tim called out. From the smell of things, Armie was in the kitchen. Timothée threw his keys and the magazines on the hallway table that was up against the stairs as he took long strides towards the kitchen, his chunky Doc Martens thudding on the wooden floor. He pushed the swinging door and walked into the kitchen. 

“Babe! Didn’t you hear me calling you?!” He asked Armie but didn’t wait for the answer. Armie was in his favorite apron, hands fumbling with something which he just dropped into the pocket in the front and as he looked up at Timothée. 

“Yeah! I’m sorry I was...”

“It’s ok,” Tim said, too excited for anything else. “Babe,” he said running his right hand through his hair. “I got promoted!”

“What?!” Armie was happy and excited. Just as happy and excited as Timothée knew he would be. “Baby that’s great!” Armie picked Tim up in his arms and spun him around, kissing his mouth when he set him down. “I’m so happy and so proud of you,” Armie said.

He felt a warmth grown in his chest. He knew Timothée had been working so hard lately and to know it was paying off... Armie was so proud. His heart was pounding. He had had the little blue velvet box on the counter, wondering if he should put the ring in a champagne glass or in dessert. When he had heard Timothée come home so much earlier than he had expected he panicked. 

“What are you cooking? Smells delicious baby,” Timothée said grinning. 

“Ah... just some roast chicken,” Armie said. “I’m gonna make dessert though,” he said. 

“Mind if I call my mom?” Timothée asks. “Is there enough if I call my mom? Dad’s still in France,” he said beginning to walk out the kitchen. “I wanna tell her!”

“Of course baby!” Armie said grinning. The little blue box would stay safely hidden for the night then...

* * *

It was about 2 weeks later, a couple of days before Timothée’s birthday and Armie had the whole night planned. He had been anticipating it. It made the most sense, did it not, to ask the love of his life for his hand in marriage on his birthday. It would be romantic and unforgettable. Armie grinned at the idea. His stomach clenched in nervous excitement as he thought of it all. He was picking out balloons. The clear ones with silver confetti on the inside. These would be perfect. Armie wished to propose at home. He wanted Timothée to say yes and then he wanted to ravish him right away. 

Timothée had been a little under the weather but he woke up happy and excited the morning of his birthday. He was off work that day and Armie woke him with breakfast in bed, a birthday card and some flowers. He loved how Timothée just beamed at him. Armie could melt at the way Timothée grinned. Timothée wore his heart on his sleeve and his face hid no emotions. Armie’s heart fluttered whenever Timothée looked at him the way he was looking at him now. 

“Happy birthday baby,” Armie said as he leaned in and kissed Tim’s soft, warm lips. This was heaven and Armie wished to spend forever in it. 

The day ticked my slowly, it seemed. Armie worked from home and Timothée had taken the day off. They had lunch with Timothée’s parents and then ran by Armie’s dad’s place for a quick visit. After a couple of hours they left. It was early evening and Armie couldn’t wait for the night. 

They went home, Armie pulling Timothée on top of him on the couch, Timothée gladly straddling Armie, they kissed and talked softly to each other until it was time to get ready. 

Dinner was perfection. Armie was so proud of himself. Timothée drank a bit too much champagne but it was his day and Armie was just so overjoyed to see him so happy. 

On the drive home they held hands and Armie began to take note of the way Timothée’s eyes were beginning to close. 

“Sleepy baby?” He asked. His thoughts wandered to their brownstone. Nick had texted him saying the balloons and candles were ready. Armie knew he could count on him to help pull the night off. 

“Hmm? No!” Tim said shaking his head. 

Armie smiled as they turned down their street and parked. Timothée looked wide awake as they walked into their home. Armie eyed Timothée as he got him a glass of water and some cold medicine, he wished him to be comfortable. They then made their way upstairs. Armie stayed a few steps behind and grinned when he heard Timothée gasp. 

“How...?” Timothée trailed off. He turned to Armie and was quickly in his arms, kissing his neck and jaw. Armie took a quick look at Nick’s work and grinned. It was better than he could have expected. The candles looked gorgeous on the night stand and dresser. There were rose petals on the bed and around it and the balloons were perfect, the glitter of the confetti inside making them look almost magical. 

“God you’re so good to me,” Timothée said softly, bringing Armie’s attention back to him. Their lips meet and Armie’s left breathless. They kiss as Timothée walks backward pulling Armie on to him. 

“Baby,” Armie said, knowing exactly where the engagement ring was. 

“No talking,” Timothée said and began to undress Armie. 

“But, baby, I -“

“No!” Tim said and dropped to his knees. Armie shut his mouth as Tim made quick work of his clothing and had him in his velvety mouth in no time. Before Armie knew it they were in bed, naked, and Armie knew there was no stopping this now. 

He tried to reason with himself and figured he could maybe ask after they had finished in bed. “In me! Now!” Came Timothée’s voice and Armie didn’t give the engagement ring a second thought that night. 

* * *

It was several weeks later and life had been going on pleasantly. Timothée was happier, overjoyed with work going well and Armie had been busier than ever. Valentine’s Day was near and Armie couldn’t help but imagine that being proposed to on Valentine’s would be the type of thing Timothée would appreciate. 

Restaurants would be crowded so he had planned to cook dinner at home. He cooked Timothée’s favorite meal and dessert. He figured when Timothée came home, he would dim the lights and light some candles. He would put on some soft music, and after they had dined, he would drop down on one knee and ask Timothée to be his husband. To spend the rest of his life with him... 

Armie smiled at the thought as he changed. Once he had combed his hair, he exited his bathroom and then bedroom and went downstairs. Timothée shouldn’t be too long now. He walked into the kitchen and began to gather plates and cutlery to take to the formal dining room when he heard the front door slam. Armie smiled. 

“Babe!” Came Timmy’s voice. 

“In here!” Armie responded. 

“Babe,” Tim said breathlessly as the kitchen door swung open. Armie turned and looked over Timothée who was standing there, eyes a little wide, with a sweet crooked smile... and holding a small puppy. 

Armie blinked. “What... uh..?”

“He... he showed up at work yesterday and one of the guys took him but brought him back. He said his building doesn’t allow pets. And no one else wanted him... and...”

Armie looked into Timothée’s eyes. He knew he wouldn’t, couldn’t, say no. Armie smiled and walked towards him, kissing him. “Of course baby,” he whispered. “I understand.”

The joy in Tim’s face was worth it all. They did indeed have a romantic dinner, but it was a bit rushed as they then went to the pet store before it closed, getting everything the pup would need. Armie said he would take him to a vet the following day or as soon as possible.

The engagement ring sat in its secret spot one more night. Timothée and Armie fussed over the puppy and got him ready for bed. 

“What do you want to name him?” Timothée asked as he leaned against Armie. 

“Hmmm,” Armie said smiling and looking over the small animal. “Archie, I think.”

Timothée kissed Armie’s cheek and grinned. “Archie,” he said as he looked back at the little dog. “A good name for a good pup. Archie.”

Armie kissed Timothée’s temple and felt warm all over. He wrapped an arm around Tim’s waist and pulled him on his lap as Timothée cuddled Archie. The right time would come to pop the question, Armie thought. Tonight, he would just enjoy this moment right here. 

* * *

In the couple of weeks to come, Armie had made one more attempt at the perfect moment, but again it was not to be. It was fine, he thought. He decided not to stress about it. 

Armie wished for the moment to be perfect. He mulled it over in his head. He knew mid April, Timothée would have two weeks of work and they would be going to France to see Timothée’s sister. On a whim, he called the airline and added another stop to their trip. Three days in Italy. That would be it, he thought to himself. There would be no distractions. They would be alone. Archie would be with Nick. No family or unexpected news. The world would exist on the outside as they spent their days in their own little world. It would be perfect.

The time in France was a dream. When Timothée had learned of their extra stop before coming home he seemed very happy and excited and Armie patted himself on the back for it. The day before they left France Timothée seemed extra full of nervous energy. 

“If I had known Italy would make you  this excited I would have booked a trip here ages ago!” Armie told him. Timothée merely grinned and kissed him. 

They were staying in Bergamo. The hotel, like the town was rustic and perfect. Armie felt as if he had gone back in time. He could not imagine a more perfect setting. 

They took a quick nap their first day there, then bathed and went out for dinner. They strolled back to their hotel room. The emotional high felt as if it was vibrating through both of them. They were kissing as they made their way to their room. Once inside it was a frantic fight to get their clothes off. 

Timothée pushed Armie down on the bed, in top of the covers and entered him forcefully. Armie cried out. Timothée, even when forceful was gentle. Armie felt the heels of his palms on his shoulder blades as he fucked him. Armie relaxed and gave himself to Tim, relaxing into the mattress as Timothée had his way with him. The sounds of their bodies, skin slapping on skin, seemed so very loud and it was all Armie could hear and feeling Timothée thrust into him was all he could feel. Armie was so in love. So very deeply in love. 

They continued late into the night. After a short rest, Armie pulled Timothée on top of him, his back against Armie’s broad chest. Armie placed his feet flat on the bed as he laid on his back, Timothée’s legs spread and sprawled on either side of Armie’s legs. Armie pushed himself in deep inside Timothée’s heat. His large palm stroking Timothée, squeezing his hard on gently as he tugged on it. Timothée was writhing on top of him, completely gone and taken over by all his body was feeling, sensitive after having already fucked Armie. He was trying to control the intensity of Armie stroking his cock, his thin fingers wrapped around Armie’s wrist. But Armie was stroking him to his rhythm. He wasn’t going to stop. 

When Timothée came his cry was otherworldly. It sent Armie over the edge, as Timothée’s lithe body trembled on top of him. They had made love and fucked a million times, but there was something about this time that felt like more.... that felt so incredibly good. 

Armie scooped Timothée up into his arms and pulled the cover over their naked and spent bodies. He didn’t even get up to turn off the lights. Sleep found them and they drifted off soundlessly. 

Timothée blinked his eyes open. It was early. Real early. The sun was barely beginning to rise. The lamps in the room were still on but he didn’t care. He tried to calm his racing brain and the strong beating of his heart as he recalled last night. It had been amazing. It had been special. He had felt it and he knew Armie had felt it too. He wrapped his arms around Armie’s muscular shoulders and pulled him close. The soft proximity calmed Timothée’s mind and heart. The sun slowly filled the room and the sky became a brighter blue. 

By the time Armie stirred, Timothée was calm. So calm. He looked at Armie’s gorgeous blue eyes as they blinked and came into focus. They smiled at one another warmly, their lips coming together. They kissed slowly and softly for a while. Soft warm bodies coming together. They felt as if they were in their own little world. Safe and protected and perfectly in love. Neither wished to break the magic of the moment so they kissed slowly, as if willing time to slow down as well. 

Finally though, their hunger got to them. Timothée rolled out of bed. “I’ll go get us food,” he said. 

Armie pushed himself up on his elbows and furrowed his brow. “I can go with you.”

“No, let me, please,” Tim said. He leaned in and kissed Armie. “I’ll be quick. You just relax.”

He was dressed and gone in no time. Armie plopped back down on the bed, arms bent behind his head. He was grinning foolishly. He was so happy. This was it, he decided. He got out of bed and went to shower. While showering he imagine it. Him dropping on one knee, ring in hand. “Timothée.. will you marry me?” He whispered to himself and the butterflies in his stomach took over. 

He got out of the shower and dried himself, whistling and humming as he combed his hair. He wrapped the towel round his mid section and walked out of the shower, surprised to see Timothée was back and setting food containers out on the pretty table inside the room. 

“You’re back!”

“I told you I’d be quick,” Timothée said. He gave Armie a one over and a crooked grin. “Well you’re not just a snack, you look like a whole meal,” he said with a grin. Armie chuckled, his heart skipping a beat. Even after all this time, when Timothée spoke to him like this, it made his heart flutter. 

Timothée ran a hand through his hair as he walked towards Armie. Once he was standing in front of him he took Armie’s hands in his. He looked up at him, cheeks a little flushed. 

“What?” Armie asked softly. He squeezed Timothée’s hands. 

“Armand Hammer,” Timothée began. “I love you with all my heart, mind and soul.”

“And I love you,” Armie replied in a soft whisper. He was full of emotion. His heart stopped as Timothée dropped down on one knee. His mind almost didn’t register what was happening. He suddenly became aware of the fact he wasn’t breathing and gasped. He looked down at Timothée’s pretty green eyes. Speechless. 

“You’re the best part of my life,” Timothée said. “You’re patient and kind and true. You love me and care for me. You’re perfect.”

“You’re perfect!” Armie said fighting back tears. 

Timothée grinned. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a burgundy velvet box. He opened it up, a shiny band was inside but Armie could hardly see it through his tears. 

“Please,” Timothée whispered. “Make me the happiest man alive and marry me.”

Armie swallowed. “Yes!” He said. Timothée flew into his arms, lips all over Armie’s face and neck. Armie laughed and squeezed Timothée for a long while, tears streaming down his face. When they finally let go and Timothée slipped the band on his finger, Armie walked over and got the velvet blue box from his suitcase. He wiped his tears and turned to Timothée. “I’ve... been trying to ask since the day you got promoted!” He said at Timothée’s stunned expression. 

“Really?!” Tim asked. 

“Yes! Really,” Armie replied. He took the ring and slipped it on Timothée’s ring finger. He let out a sigh as he gazed down at the slim hand. “Perfect,” he said. 

“You’re perfect,” Timothée murmured as he nuzzled Armie’s neck. 

“We’re perfect,” Armie replied as he wrapped his arms around Timothée, planning to never let go. 


End file.
